Abstract Aim 1: Implement the NN/LM Document Delivery and Interlibrary Loan Plan in the Region. The NN/LM MCR will support programs to provide biomedical and health information to affiliated and unaffiliated health professionals, researchers, librarians, and the public. Aim 2. Efficiently and effectively support access to biomedical and health information. The NN/LM MCR will identify, disseminate, and promote effective practices as described by our Network members. Aim 3. Recruit members to participate in MedPrint. The NN/LM MCR will identify potential Network members for the Medical Serials Print Retention program and attempt to recruit their participation. Aim 4. Support Biomedical big data. The NN/LM MCR will begin a program to increase our Network members' knowledge and skills as related to biomedical big data. We will also collaborate to develop a health big data specialization and symposium on clinical data.